


Theories of the Fiction Kind

by Delve_intothe_Depths



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A bunch of fandom theories i've gathered here, Death and the Three Brothers Theory, Harry Potter's Lucky Days, I find HP Soul Magic vry intriguing, Midoriya Izuku's Quirk, Naruto's Anger?, Why do Dementors hurt Harry so much?, Why is he not angry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delve_intothe_Depths/pseuds/Delve_intothe_Depths
Summary: I'll be writing down my fandom theories here. Some of these might make it into future books, most of these won't.
Kudos: 4





	1. What Midoriya Izuku's Quirk Could've Been

So, this is gonna be a fun one. We'll start with Midoriya's ancestors' quirks. Izuku's father - M2 - has a fire breathing quirk. Izuku's mother - M3 - has a slight attraction/gravity Quirk. We'll say that his mother's mother - M4 - has a photosynthesis quirk and his mother's father - M5 - has a telekinetic quirk. 

His mother's mother's mother - M6 - has a energy/electricity gathering Quirk of some kind, and his mother's mother's father - M7 - has a plant related Quirk of some form. His mother's father's mother - M8 - will have an enhancer Quirk for this, and his mother's father's father - M9 - has an Attraction/gravitational pull Quirk

Quick run down so far

  * M1 is Izuku
  * M2 has Fire Breath
  * M3 has Attraction
  * M4 has Photosynthesis
  * M5 has Telekinesis
  * M6 has Energy Pull
  * M7 has Plant Growth
  * M8 has Enhancement
  * M9 has Gravity Pull



  * M9's Gravity Pull creates a small gravitational field around him and allows him to pull objects towards him at will.
  * M8's Enhancement makes her naturally stronger and improves all of her senses, including allowing for rapid muscle growth.
  * M7's Plant Growth allows him to control the growth of nearby plants.
  * M6's Energy Pull let's her pull energy and electricity from power sources nearby to power herself up.



That covers the Great grandparents. Onto the grandparents and parents.

  * M5's Telekinesis gives him the ability to move nearby objects towards him, he can do this very precisely and choose what he wants to move.
  * M4's Photosynthesis let's her take sunlight and photosynthesize.
  * M3's Attraction let's her pull small objects towards her.
  * M2's Firebreather let's him breathe fire without being burned.



Izuku was identified as Quirkless, until he was given One for All by All Might. However, Izuku's All for One shows up differently than Yagi's. There is green lightning, and he doesn't exactly transform like Yagi does.

My theory is that Izuku's Quirk is a mix of Photosynthesis, Energy Pull, Enhancement and Firebreath. His Photosynthesis and Energy Pull variation would allow him to slowly zap electricity and energy from the area around him, so he can use it to power his One For All. His Enhancement allows him to quickly gain muscle mass and more efficiently store energy, and his Fire Breath makes him slightly fire (and as a result explosion) proof.

I call it Green Lightning. Or Energy Feed.

Either one works.


	2. Harry Potter's Lucky and Unlucky Days til 5thish year

Sunday - Zoo, Hogwarts, Weasely's, Knockturn, Valentine's, 14th b-day, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, Weighing of the Wands, No. 12 Grimmauld Place, first detention with Umbitch

Monday - car rescues from spider, Aragog, time travel, Dementors!, Patronus Charm, Tri-Wizard Champions are Chosen, first DA meeting, Cho kisses Harry

Tuesday - Forbidden Forest Detention, taken to Burrow, Hogwarts yr 2, flying car, Whomping Willow

Wednesday - first Hogwarts letter, gets bedroom, first birthday cake, goes to Diagon, Draco, Quirrel, Hagrid, money, invisibility cloak, Mirror of Erised, Dementors for the first time, Moony, Dementors!, first date 

Thursday - born, parents died, flying, first broom, mountain troll, dealing with Quirreldimort, Duelling Club, sneky snek language, Bogart, Quidditch World Cup, Hogwarts! Yr 4, The First Task, DA begins, Sirius dies

Friday - Dursley's, Snape, 12th b-day, Dobby gets him in trouble, Fawkes!, polyjuice, Marge gets inflated, Death Eaters Attack QWC, The Second Task, Hogwarts! Yr 5, Luna!, Thestrals, 

Saturday - first quidditch match, Norbert, first petrification, snek v lion match with a bludger, Chamber of Secrets, Marge, harry loses a quidditch match, Mauraders Map, Firebolt, Egg Clue, The Third Task, Cedric dies, bad ritual magic, "hearing", meets Umbitch

Results:

Sundays - something Important happens, could be good, bad or mildly unpleasant; FORESHADOWING!! PAY ATTENTION!!!

Mondays - Harry probably got nagged into something he didn't want to do, was attacked by a magical creature, or was running from something, watch for dementors BAD

Tuesdays - will probably go to a different location; USUALLY GOOD

Wednesdays - a day of firsts, watch for dementors; BAD

Thursdays - Life, Death, Fear, Freedom and Magic, usually emotions or fears; IMPORTANT STUFF DON'T BE TRICKED

Fridays - Very Important Rare Magical creatures and mean people day; THERE IS LUNA

Saturdays - Secrets and Dark Magick, watch for dementors; ADRENALINE


	3. Naruto's Anger

I’m BSing here.

Basically, when Minato sealed Kurama in Naruto, he also sealed Naruto’s anger and “bad side”. 

The darkness in Naruto mixed with the darkest part of the Kyuubi, while the light side of Naruto mixed with the Kyuubi’s lighter side.

It’s why Naruto can’t stay angry long, all of his “true” anger is being buried in the deepest part of the seal where it will one day break free with the darkest part of Kurama and destroy everyone.

Yay.


	4. Death and the Three Brothers Theory

Basically, Dumbledore is the mortal representation of Death, Tom is Antioch, Snape is Cadmus and Harry is Ignotus.

Tom - who desired strength and power above all - wielded the Elder Wand and was killed by an enemy he had previously thought defeated, a.k.a. Neville, who killed Nagini.

_ “Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand’s power, the eldest brother boasted of the wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility. _

_ That very night, Death whispered to a vengeful wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother.” _

Snape desired to bring his one and only love back from her untimely death. He spent his time being controlled by Dumbledore - Death - or Tom in an effort to fix his wrongs and correct the mistake that led Lily to her death. He ended up dead as well.

_ “The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house’s balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own.” _

Harry bore the Invisibility Cloak, and when Harry decided it was time, he went to Tom who cast the final Avada Kedavra Harry greeted Dumbledore  _ like an old friend. _

_ “Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.” _

There we go. That’s my theory. Yay.


	5. Why did Harry React so Badly to Dementors?

Basics on Dementors:

  * Cause negative emotions and feed on them
  * Are giant black floating blankets
  * Dark creatures
  * Repelled by Patronus’ (Patroni?)
  * Feed on human souls



When Harry met the Dementors in 3rd year, he heard his mother’s voice before she died and saw a bright green light. He passed out from being so close to the dementors, but he didn’t have the worst memories.

Ginny would remember petrifying her classmates, Neville would remember his parents being tortured into insanity, Luna watched her mother die in front of her when she was  _ nine _ . So why did Harry have such a bad reaction?

Harry has part of Tom Riddle’s  _ soul _ in him. And souls are the things dementors effect and eat. So we’re at 1 and a shard of a soul. Lily likely did  _ Soul _ magic. Creating a barrier with her sacrificed soul to protect Harry’s from Tom’s. So we’ll go with 2-ish souls and a shard. 

Now, Harry’s worst memory might be when he watched his mother die, but Tom’s was likely something else, just as Lily likely had a different worst memory. But since Harry is the main soul, and all three of them were present that night, they all remember it and that’s what Dementors show them.

Because while Lily’s worst memory might be when Severus called her a mudblood or when Petunia refused to acknowledge her as her sister, that night she likely experienced great amounts of strain and agony as she sacrificed her soul to create a shield around Harry, blocked an Avada Kedavra and had just witnessed her husband dying.

I’m not even gonna try with Tom’s worst memory, he’s insane. But, his soul was ripped (involuntarily) that night, he was hit by his own Avada Kedavra and half of him turned into a wraith while the other half latched onto Harry.

Harry watched his mum die, and had a vengeful wraith latch onto his forehead. 

It was likely very painful, and pain is a very negative emotion. Something Dementors can feast on. It’s a three-in-one buffet for them. So that’s why they swarm him.

But, he is experiencing a very painful, traumatic experience  _ from three perspectives _ . He is feeling his soul being ripped in half, a soul shard latching onto his head and harming his magic, and being hit with the Avada Kedavra, like, three times. 

So all this just means 3x the pain. Fun.


End file.
